Virus: Part 1
by CaptainClipy
Summary: Once again, Stampy Cat hasn't learned from his mistakes. He and DanTDM have created a portal machine using the Portal Gun mod, but when things go wrong, the author is sucked into Stampy's Lovely world, and Dinosaur's are on the loose, it is up to Stampy and the gang to stop the Virus before the dark lord Herobrine is broken free...
1. Chapter 1: Wakey Wakey!

_Authors Note: Again, I just thought I'd say I do not own any of these characters (except the pilot/author guy). They are Minecraft YouTubers._

**Chapter One: Wakey Wakey!**

It was a beautiful day in Galaxy City. SkyDoesMinecraft was throwing so called 'budder' at his friend Deadlox, for absolutely no reason. But our story doesn't belong here yet.

It begins in Stampy's Lovely world, down a secret passageway, and to an underwater base with glass for a ceiling. If you looked up through the glass, you could see the water above your head. It's not a good idea to do so though, for it will undoubtedly make you sick and make you feel like it could collapse on your head at any second.

Actually, it doesn't start here either. It begins in a room. A room with a giant window in place of a wall. There is a door leading to the outside of the window, where you would fall into a pool of freezing cold water if it wasn't for a balcony right behind the door. A certain cat has stepped on this balcony every day for years. And that's exactly what he did today. He yawned as he hopped of his bed. He slipped on his iron shoes (that were surprisingly comfortable), and walked up to the balcony door, opened it, and walked to the balcony where he leant on the fence, watching the sunrise. It really was a beautiful morning.

After a while of watching the sun dry up the remains of rain from last night, he went back into his room where a bear walked out of a painting. This would have been creepy, but it happens every single day of the cats life, so...

"Hello Lee!" the cat said cheerfully. "If you're happy today, then say my name."

Lee nodded and set down a sign that he began to write. Soon, it read "Hello Stampy Cat!"

"Thank you Lee." Stampy Cat said.

Lee was surprised when Stampy pushed away the cake he was handing him.

"No time for cake today," Stampy said. "I'm building a new machine that Dan and I need to finish."

Lee didn't like the sound of that. Every time Stampy made a machine, it always ends up bad and either clones someone, gets someone sucked back in time, etc. etc.

But before he could say/write anything, Stampy had run out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: The Machine

_Authors Note: Hey! Nothing to say! Wombat. Der! I said something!_

**Chapter Two: The Machine**

Stampy ran down into the secret base as fast as he could, when he realised he was late.

"Hey *huff* Dan," he panted. "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem," DanTDM said. "You ready?"

Stampy nodded and walked up to the machine they had been working on for two days now.

"Alright," Dan began. "We've got the casing for the portal gun. It should be safe to put it in now."

Stampy nodded again, and carefully placed the blue shiny gun with a potato on the end, into the casing that was made specifically for the portal gun.

"That should to the trick." Dan said.

As if the machine heard them, lights flickered along the rim of the device. Soon it made a long mechanical squeal that grew louder every second. The portal gun inside the machine began to shake and light up.

Squid (who was behind them along with Sqaishey, Lee, and Ash), grimaced in a way as if the machine was about to explode (which was very likely).

Soon the machine itself was shaking here and there. Stampy looked at Dan, who looked back at him.

"Is this supposed to happen...?" the worried cat asked.

Dan didn't say anything, but Stampy could tell it wasn't by the look on his face and the way he frantically fiddled with buttons and levers. Suddenly, a bright light shone out of the machine before an airline pilot burst out yelling, and face-planted on the stone ground.

Silence.

The pilot slowly lifted his head and looked at Stampy.

"What..." he said slowly. "...Did you DO!?"

Stampy jumped back in alarm.

The pilot stood up. "What were you THINKING fiddling around with portals!?"

Stampy thought he could recognise the pilot. "Wait a second," he said. "You're the author, aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm the author!" the pilot said angrily. "And now you just sucked me in here!"

"If I may," Squid said stepping up. "You've teleported in and out of this world all the time. Why can't you do that now?"

"Because I wasn't ENTIRELY in the story those times!" the pilot said as if Squid should know that. "But now I am! And I have no control over the story now!"

"Is that bad?" Dan asked.

The pilot froze. "Now that I'm in the story..." he said. "...Nobody can keep HIM in..."

"Who?" Squid asked.

The pilot slowly looked at Dan. **"Herobrine..."**

* * *

_Authors Note: *Gasp!* Who would have thought? :P_


	3. Chapter 3: Adventure Time

_Authors Note: Why aren't there any reviews yet? C'mon people! :P Also, I chose a crossover of Jurassic Park for the intelligence and size of the Velociraptors, and the strength and body structure of the Spinosaurus. So if you're not reading this because of the crossover selection and you're not a Jurassic Park fan, don't worry. It's hardly Jurassic Park._

**Chapter Three: Adventure Time**

Stampy's eyebrow crawled up to his forehead in confusion. "You actually believe in him?"

"Well duh! I know **Herobrine **exists!" the pilot replied.

Stampy sighed. "Well how can yo-"

"I'm sorry," Dan interrupted. "who is this?"

"I am Captain Clipy, the non-famous author." the author said.

"Alright mate," Squid said "I just wanna-"

"No time to talk!" Clipy interrupted. "We've got a **Herob****rine** to catch!"

And with that, he ran up the ladder.

* * * C4C * * *

The gang found Clipy in the storage room, digging around the chests.

"Um..." Stampy said as Clipy took a map out one of the chests. "A little explanation on what your doing would be nice."

Clipy sighed. "Alright. So I _used _to be the author until you sucked me in here. As the author, I could do a bunch of stuff like blow up hamburgers, invade islands with armies of dolphins, yeah a bunch of stuff. Including keeping **Herobrine **captive." he looked at Stampy in a way that meant 'You're fault I'm here'. "And now, he can be freed. So that's a problem..."

"Is it?" said a certain sarcastic squid. "I couldn't tell."

"So I've got to go all across here to stop that silly sausage," Clipy said showing the group the map he held. "We've gotta go through Minerose city, past Minehattan, through Dooberry forest, and to the Peak Of Darkness, where **Herobrine **is being - but will not be for long - held."

Ash nibbled on his elbow.

"Vous pouvez venir si vous ne dites rien contre elle." Clipy said.

Ash raised his non-existent eyebrow before continuing to nibble on his elbow.

"Alright, lets go then!" Clipy said pulling everyone out the front door.

About five seconds later, everything was set up. Dan and Sqaishey called Dr. Trayaurus and to help them take care of the place while the others (AKA Stampy, Clipy, Squid, Lee, James and Ash) set out to find and stop lord **Herobrine **from taking over the world. They rode by boat (AKA bathtub), and Stampy's Lovely World was only barely visible by the time Stampy realized what was going on.

"But I left the oven on!" he yelled as the boats sailed out of view.

"Adventure time!" Clipy shouted almost tipping over his boat/bathtub.

They sailed out into sea as the sun began to set.


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Talk And Drive

_Authors Note: Another chapter! Yay!_

**Chapter Four: Don't Talk And Drive**

"So, since we're going on an adventure," Squid said. "Why don't you tell us more about what we're up against?"

Clipy turned around to face Stampy and Squid, and cleared his throat. "Okay. So **Herobrine **is an evil dark lord who's evil because insert reason here, he loves teriyaki chicken, and he has magical powers."

Stampy looked at Squid.

Squid looked at Stampy.

"One of his powers," continued the pilot. "Is taking stuff and things from different things and stuff, and bringing the stuff and things to different things and stuff."

Stampy raised an eyebrow. "Could you be a bit more clear please?"

Clipy sighed. "How primitive..." he mumbled under his breath.

Squid frowned. "I heard that!"

"Sure you did," Clipy said. "As I was saying, **Herobrine** can take things from different franchises and bring them here."

Stampy blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Clipy sighed. "Your world, Minecraftia, is a franchise. There are thousands out there, such as Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Super 8, et cetera. When I caught **Herobrine **with my oversized mousetrap, I took away his ability to take things from different franchises. All but two."

"Which two were those?" Ash asked.

"Frozen, and Jurassic Park."

"Bum bum, bum BUM! Ba ba bum ba ba bum bum BA!" Ash hummed in attempt to replicate the Jurassic Park theme song as he swam backstroke circles around the others.

"But why did you keep those two?" Squid asked trying to ignore Ash.

"Cuz I..." Clipy hesitated. "...Like Frozen..."

Squid chuckled.

Clipy gave Squid a dirty look before continuing. "And cuz dinosaurs are cool."

"So if **Herobrine **breaks out from the Peak of Darkness, then he could attack us with armies of snowmen?" Squid asked.

Clipy nodded. "And dinosaurs."

"Yeah," Squid said. "You can't forget about the dinosa-"

"HOLY REDSTONE GET DOWN!" Stampy yelled seconds before their boats crashed into a massive landmass.


	5. Chapter 5: Who Put That Island There?

_Authors Note: Disclaimer! I'm not trying to be racist! I just wanted a cool accent!_

**Chapter Five: Who Put That Island There?**

Clipy opened his eyes to see an upright big brown lizard staring at him. He screamed like a girl and stood up. The lizard thing wasn't as big as he thought. Only about half his size. Still, it has sharp teeth and claws. Also two big crests on its head. The thing that really odd about it was its clear Scottish accent.

"What ye dain', mate?" it asked. "I'm not goin' tae hurt ya!"

Clipy carefully walked out from his hiding place. "You're not?"

"No, no!" the dinosaur replied. "Even though I may be a carnivore, I tend tae like eatin' small dinosaurs more than humans."

Clipy raised an eyebrow. "Why are you Scottish?..." he asked slowly.

The dinosaur narrowed its eyes. "Are you bein' racist, mate?"

"Uh..."

"Aye," the dinosaur said turning around. "That's wha' I thought."

"No, no wait!" Clipy called out.

The dinosaur turned around. "Mak it quick, mate," it said. "The lyfe of I dilophosaurus is very rough, y'know."

"Okay," Clipy said. "Just, where am I?"

The dilophosaurus looked at him plainly, and said "Isla Nublar." at about the same level of plainness.

"Okaaaay... I have no idea where that is."

"Well the nearest civilisation is o'er thare."

The dilophosaurus pointed in a direction through the trees.

"Thanks." Clipy said. And with that, he took off.

* * * CC * * *

A man with black shades laughed hysterically. "HA! That's a good one! AHA HA HA! You expect me to _believe_ that!?"

Stampy sighed as the man started laughing again. No matter how much he told him, he wouldn't believe him. "We're not lying. There is genuinely a giant island right around the corner. Our boats just crashed into it."

The man stopped laughing and wiped a tear as the bent over to Stampy. "Budder..." he whispered before laughing again.

Stampy turned to look at the teen, who seemed to be the crazy mans friend.

The teen shrugged. "Nothin' I can do," he said. "Sky's like a wild animal."

Stampy sighed. "Follow me." he said before grabbing the teen's hand.

Stampy brought the teenager around the corner of buildings.

"Believe me now?" he asked.

Deadlox - for Deadlox was the name of the teen - blew the hair out of his eyes and saw the jungle that used to be Galaxy City main street.

"Who put that island there?" he asked with wide eyes.

"I'll explain later."

"You gonna check it out?"

"I sent Ash and James in there a few minutes ago, on kind of like a search party to find the others," Stampy explained. "Their probable fine."

Stampy and Deadlox grimaced when they heard the scream of a cheese man followed by a spine-chilling roar that anyone could recognize.

The roar of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.


	6. Chapter 6: The Cheese-Eating Dinosaur

_Authors Note/answer to Harmony Heart's question: James is MC Climax, one of AshDubh's friends._

**Chapter Six: The Cheese-Eating Dinosaur **

Squid broke the silence of Stampy and Deadlox, by running up to the two.

"Stamps!" he said. "There you are!"

Stampy turned and saw Squid. "Squid Nugget!"

"What's goin' on?" Squid asked. "And who's this fella?"

"Okay. So as you know, our boats crashed," Stampy began. "After I woke up on the beach and realized I was at Galaxy City, I climbed up and found this guy and another person. They seem to be obsessed with gold, AKA 'budder', and-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Deadlox interrupted. "_Sky's_ obsessed with budder. Not me."

"Whatever," Stampy said quickly. "So before I found them, I noticed half of Galaxy City has been turned into a tropical island, and just now, me and...whatever this fella's name is, heard a big roar."

Squid looked at Stampy oddly. "Are you feelin' alright, mate?"

Stampy sighed. "Yes. I am feeling perfect. Never felt better. But right now we've gotta find the others and save Ash an-"

At that moment, a twenty foot tall monster with banana sized teeth, giant feet and opposite sized hands, burst out of the foliage directly after a cheese man and a purple knight.

"Is that a-"

"Yes, Squid, it's a T-Rex." Stampy said.

Everyone in the area froze before running in panic.

Ash and James ran towards them, arms flailing about.

"No! Ash! James!" Squid yelled. "Don't lead the dinosaur TOWARDS us!"

Ash and James were too busy panicking to hear Squid.

Squid sighed. "Those silly sausages are gonna get us KILLED!"

Stampy pointed to Deadlox, who was running away. Stampy began running too. Squid wasn't gonna run. Not with his friends lives in jeopardy. But Ash and James were running terribly close, with the dinosaur right on their tail.

"Aha!" Squid said as an imaginary light bulb appeared above his head.

He ran towards the nearest shop, which just happened to be selling pancakes even though it was a microwave store, and gestured to Ash and James to come in.

The duo ran towards the shop, and made it in just before the Tyrannosaur ate Ash whole. It didn't make much of a difference though, for the Rex just took out the entire building with one quick swing of the head. The Rex itself was pretty surprised when the remains of the ceiling fell on its head, but it quickly shook it off and searched for its prey.

Stampy turned around and realized his mistake as the Tyrannosaur scooped up and gulped down the screaming AshDubh.

_Authors Note: Yeah, kind of a filler, kind of an explanation thing so people don't get confused. __But good news! Hopefully another chapter of **Stampy Cat: A Stampylonghead FanFiction** will be posted tomorrow!_


	7. Chapter 7: One Big Pile Of

_Authors Note: Things are getting exciting! Also, if you've seen "The Lost World: Jurassic Park", then you'll get the chapter title reference._

**Chapter Seven: One Big Pile Of...**

Stampy soon regretted screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" so loudly when the Tyrannosaur turned to look in his direction.

"Hey oversized cat!" the voice of Deadlox said drawing Stampy's attention to the red Ferrari he was in. "Hop in."

Stampy stopped to think for once. "But Squid and the others are still in there!" he said at last. "Not to mention that dinosaur just ate Ash!"

"Dude," Deadlox said. "Do you not think I have a plan?"

Stampy replied, but Deadlox couldn't hear it, for the Rex's very inconvenient roar pretty much muted any other noise for a spit second.

"We'll lead the dino _away _from here." Deadlox explained.

Stampy experienced a Derp moment.

He turned around at the sound of pounding feet, and saw the Tyrannosaurus charging down the road.

"Lemmie in!" he panicked as he opened the door and hopped into the car.

* * * CC * * *

"Squid?" James' voice said in the dark. "Is it gone?"

Squid scanned his eyes through the dust and debris that covered what remained of the microwave shop until he found a hole to the outside world.

"I'll check." he said before climbing across the rocks and stone to the exit.

He poked his head through and was blinded by light. ...And the massive dinosaur droppings that lay right in the middle of the street.

He nearly barfed and decided to stay in the dark, concealed wreckage for a minute or two.

"James!" he called. "It's safe!"

The purple knight came crawling through the debris, and to Squid.

"Well lets go then!" he said happily.

"No, wait!"

It was too late. FAR too late. James leapt out of the hole, and face-planted into the...you know...

"Like rlly?" he said, unaware what he had just fallen in.

Squid felt like he was gonna faint when James began touching his helmet. "No just- I wouldn't- What are-"

James finally took off his helmet and saw the dinosaur droppings.

"That," he said. "Is one big pile of poo."

Squid curled up in a little ball and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Guess the dinosaur wanted to have a quick potty break before chasing people." James said.

Squid and James were equally surprised when they heard the voice of none other than AshDubh come from inside the...poo.

"Halp!" he said.

Squid really did faint when he heard was James had to say.

"It looks like we have to dig him out."

_Authors Note: Don't think I'm gross! There really was dinosaur poo in Jurassic Park, so you can't get mad at me!_


	8. Chapter 8: Sort Of Reunited

_Authors Note: Another reference in the chapter name. You'll probably only get it if you're a Jurassic Park nerd like me. :P_

**Chapter Eight: Sort Of Reunited**

The red Ferrari sped down the street, with the Tyrannosaurus right behind.

"What are you doing!?" Stampy yelled when Deadlox stopped the car.

Deadlox ignored him and opened up the window. "SKY!" he screamed. "GET IN HERE!"

The 'budder' lover from before ran up to the car. "Wut?" he asked.

Deadlox pointed to the dinosaur behind them.

Sky widened his eyes when he saw the T-Rex. "HOLY-" he said, but was cut off as Deadlox pulled him into the car.

They sped off just as the Rex snapped down at the car.

* * * CC * * *

Clipy was tired of this. He was tired of running about the jungle aimlessly. He wished he could find Galaxy City. Wish granted.

"Squid!" he yelled. "James!" he walked up to them. "...Why are you digging in poo?"

"Because somehow, Ash got stuck in it." James said.

"Hey!" Ash's voice said. "I was EATEN!"

"And actually, I'm the only one doing it. Squid is in the corner with his eyes shut." James pointed to Squid, who, sure enough, was rocking back and forth in the corner with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Welp," James said closing his eyes. "Here goes nothing!" he stuck his hands into the crap and began digging, sending poo flying everywhere.

"I guess you're no gonna ask where I've been." Clipy said.

"Wut?" Squid murmured.

"Well, I had a conversation with a Scottish dinosaur," Clipy explained. "And on my way here, I saw some cute little dinosaurs watching me."

"How tall were they?" Ash asked just wanting something to do as he waited to be dug out.

Clipy shrugged. "Probably about as tall as me."

"Any special features?" Ash asked.

"Well," Clipy said. "They had these toe claws that looked pretty cool."

Although nobody could see it, Ash's eyes widened. "Dig me out fast..."

"Then what?" Squid asked. "We run?"

James pulled Ash out of the dino dung.

"No," the cheese said. "We can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because we're being hunted."

"Oh gosh..." James whispered.

Ash pointed to the trees, where they already could see some of the bushes shaking. "In the bushes, straight ahead."

James pulled off a strange face. "Could we hide in a pants shop?" he asked.

Squid sighed.

They were surprised to see Lee Bear run out of the trees.

"Lee?" Squid called "Where have you been?"

Lee threw down a sign next to Squid the read one simple word:

Run.


	9. Chapter 9: Squid's Derpy Day

_Authors Note: I decided to make this story a part 1 part 2 kind of thing because I want to try a story idea that was given to me by Harmony Heart. Part one of this story will end after one more chapter._

**Chapter Nine: Squid's Derpy Day**

Squid was the last to run into the closed restaurant, which meant he was the one who had to close the door. It wasn't a hard task or anything (it was actually incredibly easy), but he just didn't want to do it. He did it anyway, but didn't enjoy it. Who could blame him, though? If you were being chased by a pack of raptors, you wouldn't want to close the door either. If you did, you would likely be caught by the raptors and die.

This would have happened to Squid if he didn't have his diamond sword with him.

"One down," he said closing the door. "Like, three to go."

"We're safe in here, right?" Ash asked.

The doorknob started turning.

"They open doors..." whispered Clipy.

They jumped over the counter and ran into the kitchen just as the raptors burst in. They sniffed the air and could very clearly smell meat in the kitchen. That, ladies and gentlemen, is why the kitchen is the worst place to hide from a carnivore. There is almost always meat out in the open. Especially at restaurants.

Another very Derpy thing the gang did was the mistake of leaving the door kitchen door unlocked behind them. But hey, this just proves that stupid and dumb characters make the story more interesting.

Ash was being smart and hid in the pantry, and James and Clipy hid in some cupboards, while Lee went behind the counter in the corner.

Squid on the other hand, decided it was a good idea to hide behind a counter and cover his eyes. I guess he thought if he couldn't see them then they couldn't see him. Yes, Squid was having a very Derpy day.

Silly Squid.

Ash opened the pantry just enough to see the door. He jumped when the raptor and looked through the small circular window at the top of the door. The hunter snorted before walking out of sight. Ash realized it was a good time to stay hidden when the doorknob started turning.

_Authors Note: Next chapter is gonna be a biggy._


	10. Chapter 10: Raptors in The Kitchen

_Authors Note: Hold onto your butts, the raptors are coming..._

**Chapter Ten: Raptors In The Kitchen**

The door opened slowly, and two Velociraptors walked in, snarling.

Squid prayed that the raptors would leave him alone, but it was very unlikely. He could hear the tip-tap of the raptors ferocious toe claws softly hitting the ground every step they took. They were slowly nearing the counter in Squid was behind. He quickly and quietly crawled across the tiled floor, away from the raptors, who were advancing away from the door, and to the wall.

Clipy and James cringed when they heard the sound of opening cupboards. Squid looked to his right, around the corner, and could see the Velociraptors opening the cupboards and drawers with mouths _and _claws.

"Pleasespareme pleasespareme pleasespareme." Clipy whispered.

The raptors growled and snarled as they clawed each individual cabinet open. They were getting dangerously close to James and Clipy's cupboards.

Squid knew he had to do something. After grabbing a spatula, he began tapping the metal counter, making a big racket. The Velociraptors, just before the opened Clipy's cupboard, turned their attention to the noise. They hissed before running over.

Squid knew he would die unless he got out of there, so he quickly crawled across the floor and hid behind another counter, which just happened to be next to Ash's pantry.

The raptors were slowly making their way towards Squid's new hiding place, which was a problem.

_Oh poo. _Squid thought as a Velociraptor slowly poked its head above the counter.

After a few sniffs, it retrieved its head and went to search someplace else.

"Squid," Ash's voice came from the pantry in front of him. "Look."

Across the counters, at the other side of the room, they could see the helmet of a very frightened purple knight, poking out of the cupboard. In the time he climbed out of the cupboard, he made sure the raptors were looking the opposite way. Once he was completely out, he bolted down to the door, opened it, and was out.

The raptors turned their heads too late, and James was gone.

Squid did a "Lyke rlly?" face, and knew they had to do this on their own.

"Squid," Ash said once again. "Look."

This time, Clipy was doing the same thing, but faster and clumsier. Obviously, that got the raptors attention.

"Crap."

He ran down towards the door, but tripped. Thankfully, one of the chasing raptors tripped on _him_, and face-planted into the metal floor. Clipy crawled along the opposite direction he wanted to go in, and turned around to see the two raptors tripping over each other.

By the time the raptors had stood up, Clipy was gone, and had hid behind the end of a counter. But as he put his back against the small wall, not only did it make a very loud bang, but he also knocked down a collection of very loud spatulas and such.

The raptors turned their heads in the direction of the sound and slowly began walking towards it.

Squid had to help the poor pilot. He stood up and jumped over the counter, landing onto one of the raptors. He ended up slamming the raptors head into the counter, giving it a very bad headache. The other raptor turned around swiftly, noticed Squid, went completely mental, and pounced.

Squid saw the raptor above his head and began pulling his sword out of its sheath. He got it out just in time, swung at the raptor, and missed by a mile. Thankfully, the sword flying across the room was enough to distract the raptor, giving Squid the opportunity he was looking for to escape. He ran down towards - what he thought was - the door out. It was, in fact, actually the freezer door.

He limped his way towards the door, which confused him. He then realized he had a big scratch across his tentacle, but decided to ignore it. He turned around, and got the hint that the raptors had noticed him.

They were running at a very fast speed. Or maybe it only seemed fast because he was going so slow. He wasn't thinking about this at the moment though. What he was thinking about was whether or not he was going to survive the next few seconds. He opened the door, immediately slipped on the ice that covered the freezer floor, fell over, and slid out of the way just in time, for the raptor that was chasing him came charging through half a second later and also slipped on the ice. It slid all the way to the end of the freezer and crashed into the food shelves.

Squid got to his feet - er, tentacles, and tried not to slip as he ran out of the room. He then turned around and attempted to close the door as the raptor came flying towards the exit. He managed to close it in, and locked the door. He took a deep breath and sat down in the middle of the floor, closing his eyes. He jumped as he felt something touch his shoulders, but was relived to find out it was only Clipy.

They stood up, and came face-to-face with the second Velociraptor, which decided it wasn't worth it, that he would rather hunt some squirrels, and retreated for the door.

They did it.

* * * CC * * *

The gang recuperated themselves with a few ice-cream floats (specifically chocolate), and a handful of French-fries.

"Welp," Ash said with a mouthful of ice-cream. "I guess we should try to find the others next."

They all nodded in agreement. As they were packing up their stuff, Clipy noticed something on a counter. It was a flyer, for the restaurant they were in. A look of horror spread across Clipy's face as he read the restaurant name, and saw the picture on the paper. He showed the flyer to he others. It featured a picture of an animatronic bear of sorts, and this is what the flyer read:

"Come dine with Freddy Fazzbear at the famous restaurant, Freddy's!"

The phone began to ring.

**To Be Continued in _Virus: Part 2..._**


End file.
